Memory Stealer
by SnowPrincessMossy
Summary: Aelita is now but a memory to her friends, but is anyone allowed to remember her? Part one of the two part ending to my Pre-Lyoko mini-series. Co-written with Navaka114


**Hey! Snowy here, Navaka114 came to me with this idea and helped me write it out! This is the first of a two part ending to me Pre-Lyoko series. I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Code Lyoko. **

**XxX**

A tall man dressed in a dark suit and wearing dark sunglasses and a communicative device around his balding head strode into a dimly lit room. There was a desk covered in manila folders and various pens. Behind the desk there was a tall-backed chair that was turned so that its occupant could not be seen upon entry to the room.

"She's gone." Stated the man.

"Is that your official report James?" Asked a man's voice from the chair.

"Her and her father have disappeared, untraceable." The man identified as James continued shortly.

"Then all is well?" Asked the man in the chair, swiveling in the chair to face James.

"Yes." James said.

"No friends to track down?" Asked the man in the chair.

"She was pulled out of school months ago." Replied James, "She only had two friends, both moved, one untraceable."

"And the other one?" Prodded the man in the chair.

"Holland sir, the Della Robbia boy." James replied automatically.

"Contact our local branch there. In person." Ordered the man in the chair, "Make all traces of the girl disappear."

"Yes sir." James replied with a nod, he turned and began to walk out of the room.

"And James?" Called the man, "Don't mess this up."

"Yes sir." James said, "I won't."

XxX

Odd sat on his bed, rolling his foot on a yellow-green tennis ball. His blonde hair fell down to his shoulders, the purple blaze sitting just above his hairline and continuing to the crown of his head. A little tan dog pranced around his foot, eyes intent on the tennis ball.

"There you go boy." Odd said, kicking the ball across the room, following the yellow-green sphere with his eyes.

The orb's momentum was stopped suddenly by a green shoe, scuffed and worn from the abuse of endless laps on a dirt track. Odd's blue eyes moved upwards, over jeans with green and blue patterned stitching with sparkling sequins, up over a faded blue T-shirt with varied splotches of bright pink and neon green, purple wording proudly shouted out 'This Is Your Warning; I Bite.' Curly blonde hair was tinged with light purple at the ends and deep blue eyes looked annoyed.

Kiwi let out a whimper as he was once again separated from his ball by a foot.

"What is it Elizabeth?" Odd asked.

"We gotta go, get moving." Replied the figure in the doorway that had been identified as Elizabeth.

"Where?" Odd asked, standing up and scanning the room for his yellow shoes.

"I don't know, just hurry up." Elizabeth ordered, retreating from the doorway.

Odd found his shoes and sighed as he tugged them on; last time they 'had to go' he'd ended up in the hospital for a week.

"I gotta go boy," Odd explained as the little dog came up to him, ball in mouth.

"I'll see you later." Said the blonde as he shut the bedroom door.

XxX

"Flight 162 to Holland boarding now." Came the all to cheery voice of the flight attendant that stood at the gate.

A balding man in a black suit stood up, taking his briefcase and walking silently over to the gate.

XxX

Odd and his family moved about packing rather fast. Every time Odd asked where they were going his family told him to pack and get into the car. So Odd did as he was told and packed some clothes and a toothbrush. When they were done packing they packed everything into their car.

"Wait I have to get Kiwi!"

"No Odd! There's no time!" cried his mother but he had already ran into the house.

Odd went into his room and saw Kiwi on top of his bed.

"Come on boy." He picked up Kiwi and turned around to see a large bald man.

"Um mister why are you bald?" Immediately the large man picked up Odd and began to walk out the door despite Odd's cry's to let him down. Kiwi tried to attack the man but was picked up by another large man. They went outside to see Odd's family held being forced into a van.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" cried his mother but was pushed into a black van. As was the rest of Odd's family; blindfolded and confused Odd and his family traveled in the van.

When the vehicle came to a stop Odd was pushed outside and was forced to walk, a string hand gripping his upper arm to guide him.

XxX

"This is James."

"You got the boy?"

"Yes. What should I do with him."

"Hmmm. Brainwash him of all his-" Suddenly an eye appeared on the boss's head.

"Sir?"

" Erase all the memories of Aelita and give them to me."

"And his family?"

"Just erase their memories of what happened this day."

"Yes sir."

"That boy's memories and the girl will be mine."

XxX

The blindfold was removed and Odd found himself sitting in what appeared to be a dentist chair, with his wrists strapped to the arms and his legs strapped to the bottom. The bald man who had taken him from his home was now standing before him while two assistants wheeled in a large machine that had a large upside down bowl shaped dome with wires protruding out. It looked like something from a science fiction horror film.

"Odd Della Robbia." Said the man smoothly.

"How do you know my name?" Odd asked, looking around the room nervously. It was dark gray with no apparent windows. The chair Odd was occupying was the only thing that seemed to stay permanently in the room, other than the fluorescent light fixtures on the ceiling.

"We've been watching you for a while now." The man stated, "You knew the Schaeffer girl, Aelita."

"Yes, she was, is, my friend," Odd said, "What have you done to her?"

"Nothing child, nothing has been done to harm her, but we have to find her, so I need you to remember all you can about her." The man said, "And I'm going to put this machine on you're head so that I can get every memory, then we'll be able to find her and bring her back."

Odd nodded, a little wary, but he did as he was told without struggle. The domed part of the machine was placed onto his head like a cap, the ends of wires attached to his scalp in various places. He thought about his meeting Aelita, and all the fun memories, but the sad memories too, he remembered their goodbye, and their letters. His face flushed slightly as he remembered the games of Truth or Dare, and the schoolboy crush he had developed for her. One by one, as the memories came they faded. The image of her face, her clothes, her body, slowly dissipated until he could no longer recall what she looked like, her voice, her name.

And that was it. Aelita Schaeffer was now naught but a name, meaningless as any other name of any other person who lives far away and is unknown. The men in black had won.

XxX

**Stay tuned for part two!**


End file.
